Lianna
Lianna is a lime green bunny created by RainbowDash762. Appearance She has lime green skin, black eyes, freckles, and a turquoise bow on her left ear. Bio She has always lived her life in Happy Tree Town, living her life as an average bunny, often dying in many different ways. When she was 14 years old, she became a princess in another town called Judas. She is now the Princess of Peace and is a ruler of Happy Tree Town. Lianna might just happen to be the cutest Happy Tree Friends fan character in town. She is very adorable, her eyes are cute and her laugh sounds just like a kitten meowing. She actually has a lot of friends, a few enemies and some alternate versions of herself. Bon Bon Lianna has an evil side named Bon Bon. She looks a lot like Lianna, but has no freckles on her face, her ears are pierced and her eyes are black with white pupils. She is triggered either randomly or if her emotions like her anger, sadness or fear are triggered. Before, Bon Bon was a bad bunny, who tried to make everyone fight in Happy Tree Town, but now she is a decent friend to Lianna, often going on adventures with her. She has demon wings unlike Lianna and she knows a lot about dark magic, black magic and anti-love magic. Lianna the Rag Doll Bunny Lianna also has an alternate version of herself named Lianna the Rag Doll Bunny. She lives in another dimension with monsters like rag dolls, killer nurses, zombies, soul eaters and other monsters. She became a rag doll along with Toothy by being gutted by a shadow wolf. Thus, she became a plush rag doll. Unlike most dimensions where she is married to Mouse Ka-Boom, she is married to Fliqpy and has two twin rag doll daughters named Stitchy and Stitches. They are both really adorable and have the killer side of Fliqpy. Sniper Lianna Lianna also has a sniper form of herself. She lives in the Team Fortress 2 Dimension, she is a blue team sniper and has recently seen videos of Meet the Blu Team and is starting to think that the blue team is bad. Since the blue sniper sucks at shooting anyone and that they keep running people over with the hummer. Puppet Lianna Lianna also has a puppet version of herself in a Five Nights at Flippy's dimension. She is an adorable puppet bunny who happens to live in the prize corner. She happens to have feelings for the other puppet in the corner, Mime. Maybe in the future the two puppets would fall in love. Personality Lianna is a very creative and lovable bunny. She is pure cuteness and happens to have an adorable blush with a laugh that sounds like kittens meowing. She is also very loyal, doing anything even risking her life to protect her friends. She often likes drawing pictures of her friends and also loves to dress in beautiful dresses that her friends make for her. She is kind, caring and giving and loves to share and give gifts like plush toys and bows to her friends. She often seems to be easily targeted by killers and kidnappers. Magic Powers and Skills * Flight * An enchanted bow and enchanted arrows * Peace and love magic * A special form called Daydream Lianna * Time Travel * Species transformation * Turning her fur gray due to depression Trivia * Lianna is based off RainbowDash762 in real life. The real RainbowDash762 is named Lianna. * Lianna was originally going to be a flying squirrel, but she didn't want to be a superhero. She was then going to be a squirrel, but she would probably have been confused with Nutty, so RainbowDash762 decided on the species of her being a bunny. * Lianna suffers through Autism and isn't always that social, but she has a lot of friends. * Lianna once became a dark version of herself called Midnight Lianna, who almost destroyed Happy Tree Town. She became normal but has been doing a bit of suicide to punish herself. She stopped doing it and ended up going into the past to prevent Midnight Lianna from happening. * Lianna has a best friend named Kitty, who is a pink cat-fox hybrid. They exchange each other gifts and other goods. * Lianna has pets. A puppy named Angel Puppy and two kittens based off of her and Flaky, a Yorkie named Caramel, and three bunnies based off of Confetti Frosting, Shy Leaf and Sunny Flare. * Lianna has had a lot more injuries than deaths. She had amputation, gone blind, had been cut and almost got ripped up by dogs. * When Lianna became Midnight Lianna, Bon Bon was born. * Out of everyone's main OC on Wattpad, she seems to be the one who either dies or gets seriously injured more than everyone else. Gallery Lianna the lime green bunny htf oc by pokemongril762-da01w37.png|The first ever picture of Lianna the Bunny. She's a very cute bunny! Imageslianna.png|Lianna in her dress she got coordinated in and with her beautiful angel wings. _at__htf_oc___lianna_by_limehtf-das0bfp.png|A drawing of Lianna by -Limehtf- Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Rabbits Category:Female Characters Category:RainbowDash762's Characters Category:Royal Characters Category:Characters who Rarely Die Category:Characters who can use Magic Category:Magic Users Category:Characters who have wings Category:Characters who wear clothes Category:Characters with evil sides